Vega
| Quotation = Warning. Vega System off limits to Lanterns. Turn around. Failure to comply is a court-martial offense. Warning. Turn around. | Speaker = Green Lantern Ring | QuoteSource = Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 5 | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth; Prime Earth | Galaxy = | StarSystem = Vega | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Sector = 2828 | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Detective Comics Vol 1 256 | HistoryText = The star system of Vega is the original home of the Citadel and was the base of operations for the Omega Men. Vega is home to the Psions, an alien race who were experimented upon by the Maltusians. In time, they learned how to master the technology the Maltusians left behind when they immigrated to Oa. When the Psions tried to make contact with their creators, the Guardians of the Universe expressed remorse over their actions and disappointment that the Psions had not learned any understanding from the technology. The Guardians sent them to Vega in the hopes that they could develop in peace, but the Psions grew to hate the Guardians. To prevent any further interference on their part, the Guardians added a law to the Book of Oa forbidding them and their agents, the Green Lantern Corps, to enter the Vega System. As a result, the system became a refuge for criminals and aggressive entities. Vega is also of critical importance to the activities of the Spider Guild and represents a major Guild nest. The Vega star system has dozens of planets, hundreds of races, thousands of cultures, and trillions of sentient beings. Ravaged by centuries of warfare. Several years into the 21st century, the Vega System came under the influence of Lady Styx, who absorbed the system into her empire. Her army of Darkstars who were empowered by the suit, killed any unbelievers in the Vega System. The Vega System was freed from her control after her defeat and apparent death at the hands of Brainiac 2 and the Omega Men. Just prior to the War of Light, it was revealed that the real reason that Vega was forbidden was due to a deal made with Larfleeze, the wielder of the Orange light of avarice. The pact stipulated that Guardians would not enter Vega while Larfleeze would be allowed to wield the Orange light in peace, as long as it stayed buried on Okaara. When Larfleeze declared the treaty null and void, the Guardians enacted the Fourth Law in the Book of Oa, which provided them jurisdiction in the Vega star system. This brought them and the Green Lantern Corps into conflict with the Orange Lantern Corps. | PointsOfInterest = Planets of the Vega System (closest to farthest) * Citadel Homeworld * Culacao * Karna * Hny'xx * New Alliance (formerly the Prison Planet) * Sindromeda * Emana Branx * Tamaran (destroyed) * Rashashoon * Unnamed Planet * Unnamed Planet * Unnamed Planet * Okaara * Voorl * Kuraq * Euphorix * Slagg * Rogue * Dredfahl * Aello * Ogyptu * Changralyn Other locales in or near the Vega System * Hnyxx Moon: Hnyxx was a planet in the Vega star system. One of Hnyxx's natural satellites was a fortress-moon dominated by the Citadel. When the Princess of Tamaran Starfire fled slavery at the hands of the Gordanians, War Party leader Trogarr destroyed the moon in an effort to recapture her. * Blue Nebula * Madgap Nebula * Tallgrass (moon of Euphorix) * Transit (asteroid) * Cestos (moon of Emana Branx) * Garon (homeworld of the Headmen) * Hanasi Robotics Station * Tamaran Base (2nd moon of Tamaran) * Visaya (2nd moon of Okaara) * Uxor * Psion Homeworld * Ring of Life (also known as "X'Hal's Crown") * Jalascis (a planetless moon) | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = * Early appearances in The New Teen Titans and The Omega Men go back and forth on whether Vega is a single star system or an entire galaxy. In reality, Vega is a single star in the Milky Way Galaxy. | Links = * }} nl:Vega Category:Star Systems